


Un Rincón para Amarnos

by Ladygon



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, England (Country), M/M, Sherlock visit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygon/pseuds/Ladygon
Summary: Maurice y Alec se juntan en el cobertizo de los botes para amarse con pasión. Después deciden qué hacer con su vida, para esto regresan a la ciudad a la casa de Maurice, comenzando a desarrollar su plan para el futuro. Slash canon.





	1. Creando un futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Escribo este fic para sacarme un poco la obsesión con esta película. La descubrí hace un mes y quedé vuelta loca. Es la película de amor entre chicos más bella que he visto en mi vida. Opinión personal, claro está, pero es que tiene todo lo que me gusta y fue tanto, que partí a leerme el libro. Debo decir que me gustó más la película, cuestión de gustos por favor, no desmerezco el libro en ningún instante, pero la película es más sexy para mí entre otras cosas, que no discutiré en este apartado. Solo que después de eso quise leerme algún fic, pero sorpresa, no había ninguno en español o por lo menos no encontré, así que me puse a escribir este. Seguiré la línea de la película por si acaso, siguiendo un final alternativo.  
Los personajes pertenecen a mi querido señor Foster. No espero ofender a nadie, escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.  
Si no la han visto se las recomiendo de todo corazón “Maurice” se llama, así de simple.
> 
> Advertencia: lemon.

Maurice besó a su amado con toda la seguridad y pasión, de que ese chico de ojos marrones tan intensos como el negro, era su amor para siempre. El deseo lo anduvo intoxicando, o quizás, era el amor que no sabía de fronteras al respecto. Nunca veía la diferencia cuando estaba con Alec, solo se dejaba llevar por él y la vorágine resultaba sin descripción en su unión absoluta del cuerpo y del alma.

Ahí en ese cobertizo de botes ruinoso, Alec hacía realidad su fantasía erótica, la cual deseaba desde que vio a Maurice. Lo deseaba y lo quería para él, sin pensar en nada más, ni en clases sociales o cárcel o perder el trabajo o lo que costase tenerlo, lo quería y punto.

Ahora, jamás nadie los separaría. Todo terminó, pero eso solo era el comienzo. Las caricias en su cuerpo lo decían. Alec quitó esa ropa molestosa de su camino, porque quería tocar piel y así como la vez que entró por su ventana para asaltarlo sexualmente, así mismo, quiso asaltarlo con ese loco deseo pospuesto fantasioso del cobertizo de los botes.

De forma rápida quitó las prendas de vestir. Maurice sonreía por lo apasionado de su chico, aunque su sonrisa se perdía de momento a otro a causa de las caricias desesperadas. Lo mejor era quitar las prendas del camino de ambos. Eso hicieron las retiraron lo más rápido que pudieron, deslizándose entre los cojines del piso para continuar con los besos y las caricias.

Alec mojó sus dedos y los metió ahí, justo como la primera vez de ambos. Tenía más experiencia que el otro, era avezado, aunque fuera el menor, aunque después fuera poseído por el mayor en todas las demás veces. Maurice era un tipo que se le enseñaba una cosa y después tomaba la iniciativa, pero esta vez, Alec quería poseer al otro, en una actitud infantil de pertenencia. Hacerlo suyo a ese rubio desconfiado, a ese príncipe salido de un cuento lejano. Ese príncipe era suyo y de nadie más, así quería demostrarlo con la gran ventaja de que Maurice se dejaba, se entregaba a él con esa totalidad tan absoluta que le encantaba, que lo volvía loco y le dictaba mandar al diablo a todo lo demás, salvo a él. En realidad nunca pensaba en el futuro cuando veía a Maurice, solo en el ahora, en lo que quería y deseaba. Ni siquiera cuando subió esa escalera, solo lo vio ahí parado frente a la ventana, golpeando la escalera, entonces supo que debía subir, que lo estaba llamando a él.

Entró en su interior con ese deseo imperioso. Maurice dobló su espalda en agonía. Ese hombre era exquisito en todos los sentidos, como cuando parecía derretirse en sus brazos al hacerle el amor.

—Alec… te amo…

—Yo también te amo Maurice…

Besos apasionados. Siempre, siempre, Maurice lograba que él dijera cosas que no pensaba decir. Sus emociones se salían de control cuando estaba con él y lo deseaba aún más, lo amaba más. Pronto la pasión fue demasiado, quiso derramarse en su interior con los sonoros golpes en el trasero a causa del sexo. El olor y los gritos llenaron el ambiente. Alec quería sumergirse en ese mundo tan rico pocas veces experimentado, siempre con Maurice. Mordió su labio inferior antes de dejar que las corrientes recorrieran su cuerpo.

Maurice fue a morder su cuello y abrazarlo. Alec cayó sobre él, volviéndolo boca arriba. Restregó su cuerpo varias veces sobre él y lo besó con desesperación. Un azote lo hizo gritar y venirse dentro de su príncipe encantador, rebajado por él, a solo un plebeyo enamorado de un guardabosque. Maurice también chilló y se vino entre los estómagos de ambos. Maurice terminó dándole besitos en el cabello mientras se adormecía. Es que estaba muy cansado con todo lo sucedido.

Alec quiso dormir, pero sintió los besos en su cuello, esos suaves y candentes. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Maurice encima de él. No sintió nada de molestia por la nueva llama de pasión de su amante, pese a que quería dormir. Sonrió con suficiencia al verlo besarlo a él con esas ganas de no dejarlo en paz en toda la noche. Lo divertido es que quería dejarlo exhausto y su cuerpo se estaba activando, y la vez que sucedió eso, terminaba con ánimos hasta la mañana siguiente. Eso siempre sucedía cuando Maurice tomaba el mando y al final quedaba él deshecho, con un Alec tan fresco como una lechuga.

Esta es la razón por la cual lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera con él, sonriendo y acariciando sus cabellos. Muchos besos en su boca, en su cuerpo. Sentía sus caricias con un amor transparente. Se entregó a eso, quería ese amor sobre su cuerpo y se plantó a disfrutarlo. Mientras lo poseían con esa pasión desbordante, no le importaba nada más que ese hombre. Le encantaba y deseaba tenerlo para el resto de su vida.

Tener a Maurice dentro de él y verlo balancearse encima, era algo increíble, porque el control de ese caballero inglés se iba por el caño. Se veía tan sexy, tan caliente, con ese cabello rubio húmedo lleno de gotitas salvajes. Esas gotitas salpicaban hacia su cuerpo mientras lo follaba con insistencia.

—Aaaah, Maurice, sigue así, más fuerte.

—Aleeec…

Agarró los brazos de Maurice y lo acarició con suavidad, siguiendo el movimiento de ese vaivén. Un abrazo sin igual para quedar sentado en los brazos del rubio. Besos, abrazos, caricias y miles de quejidos sabrosos. Alec echó su cabeza hacia atrás, se dejó follar duro con sendos espasmos para luego venirse entre los estómagos de ambos.

Cayó con Maurice encima de él muerto de cansancio. Las respiraciones agitadas duraron bastante rato en normalizarse. El rubio siguió dando besitos al cuerpo del chico mientras el otro le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. El cuerpo del mayor yacía lánguido a su lado, Alec decidió cubrirlo con una manta guardada. Los almohadones en el suelo se corrieron de su posición original por culpa del movimiento, así que trató de rescatarlos. Quizás deberían subirse al lecho destartalado, que había un lado de la chimenea.

Al final decidieron recostarse en la cama improvisada y avivar un poco el fuego de la chimenea para no morir congelados, aunque durante la noche, volvieron las caricias. Los besos furtivos entre las mantas intensificaron la temperatura para volver a ponerlos en acción. Esto duraba un corto tiempo, hasta que caían en una duermevela deliciosa para volver, otra vez, a amarse. Sucedió hasta que cayeron rendidos y nos supieron nada hasta el otro día.

El sexo mañanero los reanimó, aprovechando de aumentar un poco la temperatura corporal. El cobertizo de los botes era demasiado frío, ya sea por las noches o por las mañanas. Quedaron bien temperados antes de vestirse para abandonar el lugar entre besos torpes.

Salieron del cuarto del cobertizo donde habían reposado y Maurice tomó su abrigo, el cual había tirado en uno de los botes.

—¿Adónde iremos? —preguntó Alec.

—A mi casa. Tranquilo, no tienes que entrar, sino quieres. Debo buscar mis cosas y nos iremos al campo.

—¿Al campo?

—Ahí viviremos lejos de todos.

Salieron de las manos hacia el bosque, pero Alec volteó a ver el cobertizo de los botes, al cual olvidaban. Su rostro melancólico lo delató enseguida. Maurice lo abrazó por atrás y besó su cuello.

—No te preocupes, amor, construiremos un cobertizo de botes para nosotros y será a tu gusto. Como tú quieras —dijo Maurice.

Alec volteó con una sonrisa en sus labios y lo besó con toda la alegría desatada.

—Estás loco —anunció Alec—. Es un dinero perdido y si nos vamos a fugar, necesitaremos de todo el dinero que podamos.

—Pero…

No pudo seguir hablando, porque lo besaron con mucha pasión, totalmente correspondida. Quedó un tanto aturdido antes de que Alec lo tomara de la mano y lo llevara fuera del bosque hacia la estación del tren. Caminaron bastante rato con las manos tomadas. Maurice contaba su plan para sus nuevas vidas. Alec sabía que era una locura, pero no tenía remedio, porque quería estar con él para siempre.

El viaje en tren fue como si estuvieran en luna de miel. Una cabina privada en un viaje tan corto, auguró los siguientes viajes en tren serían de la misma manera: en privado. Momentos para besarse y manosearse con el vaivén seductor del vagón. Cosa que estuvieron haciendo durante todo el viaje. La excitación de la aventura estaba en la cúspide de la felicidad.

Llegaron a la casa de Maurice. Alec nervioso veía la mansión frente a él.

—Si no quieres pasar…

—No, iré, iré, solo veía.

Entraron a la casa, recibidos por la sirvienta. Él preguntó por su madre, pero ella no se encontraba en casa, sino que estaba en la iglesia. Estaban solos, puesto que sus hermanas ya no vivían con ellos por estar casadas. Subieron al cuarto de Maurice y Alec por fin tomó el peso real de lo que el otro abandonaría por él. Esa mansión, definitivamente, era la de un caballero inglés.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —le preguntó Alec.

Maurice estaba empacando un baúl con todas sus cosas. Se detuvo y lo tomó de los brazos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Sonrió con amor.

No era justo que lo desalmara de esa manera. Fue y le dio un beso. Si iban a renunciar a todo para estar juntos no había otra forma. Por eso abandonar todo lo conocido y construir algo totalmente nuevo era válido.

Llenaron el baúl y siguieron con algunas maletas. Maurice tomó cuidado con muchos papeles que tenía en su posesión, los cuales los puso en un maletín especial. Alec lo miró extrañado.

—Son bonos y títulos… representan dinero.

El concepto del dinero lo entendía y le sonrió.

—Le dejaré una nota a mi madre y nos vamos —dijo Maurice.

Salieron de la casa con la actitud extrañada de la sirvienta, quien recibía la misiva para su ama. El cochero ayudaba a cargar las cosas. Entraron al coche, se dirigieron al hotel, permanecerían ahí hasta el otro día donde iría al banco y a su trabajo para renunciar.

—¿Dónde iremos? —preguntó Alec.

—A Sussex —dijo triunfante con una sonrisa.

—¿A Sussex? ¿Qué hay ahí?

Entonces, Maurice tomó un libro empastado y dejó que Alec leyera las palabras doradas de la tapa.

—¿Apicultura? ¿Qué es eso?

—Abejas, Alec, produciremos miel en un lugar hermoso, donde hay un bosque también, alejado de todos. La miel es un producto valorado por todo el mundo y podremos vivir bien de ella.

Alec lo miró extrañado.

—No sabía que te gustaba eso.

—Ni yo tampoco. —Sonrió Maurice—. Pero estuve investigando, buscando un lugar donde ir y haciendo planes.

—No me digas que sabías que no me iría a la Argentina.

—Para nada, estaba desolado en mi miseria, pero ese día en el hotel, pensé la forma de permanecer juntos y no pude dejar de pensarlo cuando se me ocurrió la idea ayer.

—¿Sabes algo de abejas? Yo no sé nada de eso.

—No, pero aprenderemos. Somos inteligentes y nos irá bien.

—Tu fe me ciega.

Más besos y caricias en ese hotel. Hicieron el amor entre sábanas nuevas sin identidad. El equipaje estaba en un rincón de la cama que no ocupaban. Después, pasaron todo el día haciendo planes, buscando una casita en los avisos económicos en aquella ciudad o un terreno donde podrían construir una. Por la noche durmieron juntos otra vez. A la mañana siguiente, Maurice hizo lo que tenía que hacer, fue a renunciar a su trabajo y aunque le costó sacarse de encima el cargo con miles de respuestas, ninguna verdadera, pudo salir. Tendrían que sacar el apellido Hall de la placa de la entrada. Fue al banco e hizo unos retiros, luego fue a su casa a despedirse de su madre, quien ya había leído la nota y estaba extrañada por las vacaciones de su hizo de forma tan imprevista.

Le explicó que serían unas largas vacaciones. Le dijo que no se preocupara por nada, que estaría bien. La señora no entendió mucho las explicaciones de su hijo, quiso hacerle un escándalo, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, ya que Maurice mintió de forma descarada, diciendo que volvería.

Maurice salió de esa casa para nunca volver. En la tarde partieron los dos amantes en tren hasta su nuevo destino.

—Cuando lleguemos, podemos enviarle el dinero a tu hermano de tus pasajes y podrás enviarle un telegrama, explicando todo.

—No es necesario. Yo le envié un telegrama al mismo tiempo, que te lo envié a ti.

Una sensación de orgullo y felicidad embargó a Maurice.

—Eres un genio.

—El dinero lo podemos enviar cuando mi hermano esté establecido.

Marice estuvo de acuerdo con eso. No había nada más que ver, sino el futuro. Tenían un rumbo conocido, sin embargo, todo significaba un rumbo desconocido. No sabían lo que les esperaba el futuro, lo único que sabían era que nunca se separarían.

El viaje en tren fue lo más idílico de sus vidas, como si fuera una luna de miel maravillosa, con todos los clichés posibles habidos y por haber. Viajar en una cabina privada en primera clase, era una exquisitez que alucinó a Alec. Él no acostumbraba a viajar en tren, de hecho, la primera vez que lo hizo, fue para ir a Londres a buscar a Maurice para reclamarle su indiferencia. La nueva experiencia puso felices a los amantes. No perdieron el tiempo en probar tal maravilla de viaje. Maurice quedó sorprendido con la forma de emocionarse del chico por cosas tan mundanas. Eso también lo hacía feliz. La felicidad del chico era su propia felicidad.

**Fin capítulo 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí mi primer fic de Maurice. Es verdad que es una excusa para hacer escenas hots con ellos, pero no me pueden culpar por eso. No sé si hay alguien que leerá esto, porque todo está en inglés. Si alguien lo lee, por favor, coloque un comentario para saber que no soy la única en habla hispana que vio esta película o leyó el libro, y no sentirme tan sola.


	2. Una visita famosa

Pasaron varios días en el tren, disfrutando a lo loco. Alec quería vivir ahí en ese tren y Maurice se largaba a reír con todo lo que decía el chico.

—Viajemos por Inglaterra para siempre —dijo Alec.

Maurice sentía las piernas de gelatina con ganas de no llegar nunca al destino. Su resistencia estaba al tope, al punto de no encontrar tan extravagante de vivir arriba del tren. Podrían ir de lugar en lugar, en un eterno viaje, conociendo toda Inglaterra y como permanecerían poco tiempo en esos lugares, no alcanzarían a descubrir nada diferente en ellos. Solo dos compañeros de viajes, ya sea de negocios, de placer, de turismo o lo que inventaran. 

—Alec, si quieres seguimos de viaje. Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz.

—No puedo decir que la idea no me encanta, pero lapidar el dinero de esa forma, no es mi estilo.

—Pensé…

—Es buena idea para un cuento de hadas.

—Yo quiero darte un cuento de hadas.

—Lo tendremos cuando trabajemos por ello.

Maurice pensó que no podría estar más enamorado de lo que estaba, y Alec superaba cada día el límite. Sonrió como tonto al verlo y fue recompensado con un beso de esos deliciosos.

—Aprovechemos todo lo que podamos de este viaje —dijo Alec.

Y así lo hicieron, demostrando ese amor, con caricias, besos, y todo el sexo que pudieron.

Al llegar a destino, no querían bajarse del tren. El viaje había sido tan fantástico y no querían terminarlo. Maurice estuvo tan ocupado disfrutando, que no hizo bien la tarea de encontrar un lugar para ellos dos. Y es que no podían culparlo, después de todo, estaba en su dulce luna de miel. Sin embargo, llegaron temprano en la mañana, lo que les daba un poco de tiempo para entablar alguna acción a seguir según los planes. Maurice se dio a la tarea de conseguir el diario local, y buscar la oficina del ayuntamiento. Debían buscar una pequeña localidad rural, un poco alejado del pueblo, donde pudieran dedicarse a la apicultura.

Lo bueno es que los atendieron muy bien y lograron encontrar propiedades en algunos pueblitos más apartados. Ese era el plan, llegar al condado de Sussex y buscar una localidad donde pudieran tener su granja apícola. Ya un poco más orientados, salieron con la información para telegrafiar a los dueños, a ver si las características correspondían a lo que buscaban. No podían salir de ahí sin saber dónde ir, aunque eso no le interesaba a Alec.

Alec solo quería estar con Maurice y era feliz, siguiéndolo. Era cómico, ya que el chico no le gustaba ser tratado como un perro, pero se comportaba como uno, siguiendo a su amo a todas partes. Solo le faltaba mover la colita.

Maurice encontró una pequeña finca. Habló con Alec de ir a verla, muy feliz de tener un lugar que podrían llamar hogar. Alec estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no entendió sobre los aspectos legales de los que habló el emocionado amante que tenía. Volverían en la mañana al tren, en un viaje más corto de lo deseado para llegar al poblado final. Decidieron pasar la noche ahí y tomar el primer tren del siguiente día. El hotel era pequeño, pero reservado. El sexo fue suave para no hacer mucho ruido y durmieron abrazados, entrelazados entre sí.

A la mañana siguiente, el viaje fue lleno de planes por parte de Maurice, mientras tanto, Alec preguntaba si era muy grande, porque, si no sería demasiado trabajo limpiar. Eso sorprendió al caballero inglés, ya que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza esa realidad. Ahora no habría sirvientes en su vida, que hicieran las labores domésticas y no podría haberlos tampoco, para poder vivir su amor sin mirones. Eso lo dejó preocupado, lo que hizo que Alec riera divertido.

—No te preocupes, aprenderás a barrer la casa —dijo Alec y siguió riendo.

Maurice solo lo miró con ternura. Era cierto que debería aprender, muchas cosas “mundanas” para vivir esta vida que eligió al lado de su amado.

Fue necesario llegar en un coche tirado por caballos, al lugar donde estaban los vendedores de la finca. Una ancianita los recibió y ella los guio hasta la finca donde estaba su marido, cuidando las abejas. Querían vender, porque querían jubilarse y las abejas necesitaban mucha atención, la cual su esposo ya no podía hacer.

El lugar era una casita pequeña, que Alec encontró grande. Eso fue divertido de ver y algo muy provechoso para ambos como perfecta para sus intereses. Incluso había un bosque a la redonda y una pequeña laguna.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Maurice.

—Me encanta —respondió Alec al ver el bosque.

El trato quedó zanjado. Serían apicultores por un tiempo indefinido.

La mantención de la casa no tomó mucho tiempo. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, pese a habitarla un anciano. La laguna era hermosa y Alec comenzó los preparativos para construir, una pequeña cabaña de cobertizo para los botes.

Maurice debió poner énfasis en la apicultura. Lo bueno, es que tenía los implementos, el libro y alguna enseñanza del anciano, pero supo que debía tener una guía un poco más específica, así que le pidió al anciano que le enseñara el oficio, es decir, le diera clases. Por supuesto, él las recompensaría con el pago merecido. El anciano se mostró feliz de hacerlo, pues le tenía cariño a las abejas y no quería que estos hombres arruinaran años de esfuerzo.

Afortunadamente, para el anciano, Maurice era buen aprendiz, pero Alec era mejor. La primera clase estuvo de maravilla, fue sencilla antes de dejarlos solos en su nuevo hogar. Los dos inaugurarían su nueva habitación, en esa cama bastante cómoda para ser de unos viejitos. Hicieron el amor a punto de destruir la vieja cama. Era evidente que ese mueble no había tenido acción en mucho tiempo. Alec se le hacía divertidísimo, así le daba más entusiasmo al sexo con la intensión de tirar la cama al suelo. Maurice, un poco asustado, seguía la energía de su amante.

—Cada vez me gusta más este lugar.

—Así veo —dijo Maurice sonriendo muy cansado después de la acción.

Tendrían que comprar una nueva cama, eso era evidente, pero se vería muy sospechoso si encargaban una sola cama para los dos. Así que compraron dos marquesas grandes con su correspondiente colchón.

—Al menos tendremos reemplazo cuando acabemos con esta —bromeó Alec.

—¿Planeas desbaratar muchas camas?

—Muchas.

La risa fue divertida para ambos, en ese mundo perfecto encontrado en ese lugar. No veían un lugar tan perfecto, como ese donde tenían todo lo que querían. Un pequeño rincón del Paraíso Terrenal.

Casi de inmediato comenzaron la construcción de la cabaña para los botes. Alec era un excelente carpintero para sorpresa de Maurice, aunque ya no sorprendía tanto de las habilidades de su chico, pues sabía de todo un poco, era una verdadera fortuna el encontrarse con este joven. La construcción los mantuvo ocupados y Alec quería una cabaña muy confortable como para pasar las noches frías, sin morirse de hipotermia o agarrar un resfriado. Puso una chimenea y tuvo la gran idea de llevar la cama sobrante hacia ese lugar, así que Maurice auguró muchas noches en el cobertizo de los botes.

Y la vida comenzó a cobrar forma. Una nueva etapa, la definitiva y haría todo lo necesario para que fuera la más feliz. Maurice tenía los conceptos de los mercaderes, después de todo estuvo en la bolsa y sabía el movimiento de todos los productos agrícolas. En especial, el de la miel. Había tenido una gran curiosidad al respecto, al darse cuenta de su situación en donde la fantasía lo hacía soñar con un posible amor correspondido y una posible huida de la ciudad al campo.

No supieron exactamente cuando comenzaron con la producción agrícola. Lo que sabían, es que ya tenían forma de subsistir, ya que los canales de distribución eran pequeños, pero algo rentable. Maurice debía encontrar una forma de lograr otros canales y más clientes para su empresa. El embarcadero estaba listo, los dos botes también, así que pasaban la tarde en ellos, tratando de pescar algo. Buscar leña en el bosque era entretenido y a Maurice le encantaba oler a Alec con ese olor a cedros exquisitos. Terminaban enredados en la cama muy eufóricos con los olores.

Maurice no paraba de besarlo, olerlo o lengüetearlo. Alec estaba sorprendido por la actitud de él. Nunca se había portado de tal forma obsesiva. Los besos fueron esos fogosos que acostumbraba a recibir cuando Maurice estaba sobrexcitado con su mundo alrededor. Alec dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera con una actitud divertida, bastante traviesa. Chupó sus pezones, bajó por al medio de su tórax hasta las partes prohibidas por la mayoría de los hombres hacia los hombres. Maurice no se arrepintió y metió la polla de Alec en su boca para comenzar una felación exquisita. La lengua inexperta de Maurice, aprendió rápido las cosas que le gustaban al chico. Se movía por encima con fluidez y daba sus golpecitos sexys. El chico travieso empujaba su pene para ir profundo en la garganta de su amante. Esto le provocaba toser al otro para diversión de Alex. Los sonidos eran muy sugerentes, lo ponían duro, al mismo tiempo su corazón amenazaba con salir por su boca. Tragó duro.

Acarició los cabellos dorados de su amor. Eran tan suaves, le gustaba como estos se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Los espasmos eran recurrentes y estaban por estallar en su boca y en la boca de su amante. Movió su cuerpo unas embestidas cortas, fue cuando liberó su semen. Maurice lo tomó todo y terminó con un beso sucio e exquisito.

Adaptarse a su nueva vida no fue difícil, incluso tenían patos y gansos. Maurice a veces dejaba la puerta abierta de la casa, miraba hacia afuera y parecía estar, viendo uno de esos cuadros típicos y hermosos, acostumbrados a colgar en las paredes de las casas. Salía al pórtico para disfrutarlo como debía. Ahí estaba Alec, vestido de blanco como si fuera un uniforme de críquet sin ser el uniforme, correteando con tranquilidad a los gansos con una varilla larga. Maurice quedaba prendado, de la visión tan hermosa del paisaje de la laguna con el bosque de fondo, y por un momento, pensaba que estaba en el Paraíso. La sensación ya era conocida por él, varias veces le sucedía, como una suerte de _dejavú_, algo que disfrutaba mucho. Quería que esto se repitiera para siempre.

Crearon una huerta y otros animales de granja. No sabían mucho de eso, pero Maurice leía todo sobre granjas. No parecía tan malo, había algunos árboles frutales, los cuales les permitía hacer mermeladas. De esta forma, eran casi independientes en ese pequeño Oasis donde tenían de todo. Podrían comer de los productos de la tierra sin problemas, y si llegaban tiempos difíciles, podrían sobrevivir. En verdad se acomodaron muy bien al lugar, tan felices como podían ser.

Un día, apareció un anciano por los alrededores del bosque. Alec venía con un conejo para la cena y andaba con su escopeta.

—Buenos días —saludó el extraño.

—Buenos días —respondió Alec.

—Estoy buscando una granja apícola que hay en este sector.

—¿Para qué la busca?

—Escribo un libro sobre apicultura y me gustaría conversar al respecto.

—¿En serio? Parece entretenido. Nosotros tenemos un libro sobre eso. No será usted Sherlock Holmes ¿Verdad? —dijo Alec con burla.

—Exactamente, ese soy yo, mi buen joven.

Alec quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. Luego largó una risotada hilarante.

—¡No puedo creerlo! A Maurice le encantará esto.

—Debo suponer, que me he topado con uno de los apicultores.

—Mi nombre es Alec Scudder, mucho gusto.

—El placer es solo mío.

Alec sonrió y llevó al anciano con él por el bosque, hasta que llegaron al camino que bordeaba la laguna. El anciano se detuvo para observar el paisaje.

—¿Está cansado? —preguntó Alec—. Si gusta, descansamos un poco.

—No, no es eso, estoy mirando esto —dijo alzando los brazos— ¡Es hermoso!

—Es cierto, lo es —dijo orgulloso.

Siguieron caminando hasta la pequeña casa. Fuera de ella, en unos metros hacia la derecha, estaban los colmenares. No eran muchas, pero suficiente para tener una buena producción doméstica. Sherlock Holmes las miró con gran interés.

—Maurice, ¿adivina con quién me encontré? —anunció Alec.

Maurice salió de la cocina con un delantal enharinado. Venía con las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta los codos y las manos embetunadas con masa blanca. Cuando vio al anciano, se asustó y fue por un paño para limpiarse. Volvió con una sonrisa de disculpa y le dio la mano al hombre.

—Mucho gusto, Maurice —dijo su nombre al presentarse.

—Holmes, el gusto es mío —respondió Sherlock.

—¿Holmes? ¿Cómo Sherlock Holmes? —preguntó asombrado.

—El mismo que viste y calza —dijo el anciano.

—¡Wow! ¡Soy su admirador! —exclamó Maurice— ¿Me daría su autógrafo?

Maurice salió un momento hacia la habitación de al lado. Sherlock se sintió incómodo, porque supo que le pasarían un libro de esos escritos por su amigo Watson, como siempre le pasaban, para que lo firmara con su autógrafo y alguna dedicatoria tonta. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, la cara de fan del joven delataba una novela de detectives y no su libro de apicultura. Entonces su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio en las manos del joven su libro sobre abejas.

—Gracias a él estamos aquí y tenemos los apiarios —explicó Maurice.

Sherlock sonrió con la confesión. Por supuesto que sería por su libro de apicultura y no por sus famosos libros, donde era el protagonista detective. Sintió alegría de equivocarse tan tontamente, al confundir la actitud del fanático. Un libro de apicultura no solía despertar esa clase de fanatismo.

—Me alegra saber eso —dijo Sherlock.

Lo invitaron a la comida, cosa muy amena para el detective, porque tenía hambre. Maurice estaba haciendo pan y scones, así que el olor delicioso impregnó el ambiente. Hablaron mucho sobre abejas y por fin Maurice, pudo tener muchos consejos maravillosos para aumentar su producción.

Increíblemente, no hablaron nada de detectives. Maurice tampoco sabía quién era en realidad ese anciano. Ni tampoco supo, que el más grande de los detectives privados estaba sentado a su mesa, disfrutando de su corto retiro, porque Sherlock Holmes quería abandonar los casos y vivir en una granja apícola cerca de ese lugar tan maravilloso. Sin embargo, él sabía que algo terrible se avecinaba, algo que cambiaría al mundo entero. 

**Fin capítulo 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El segundo capítulo, espero les guste.


	3. La guerra que amenaza al paraíso

Conversaron largo rato, pues hace tiempo no tenían invitados a la mesa.

—Estaba buscando un lugar para mi retiro, pero algo surgió, así que deberé posponerlo. Como es algo demasiado peligroso, quise ver lo que me perdería sino pudiera volver.

—¿Y qué es eso tan peligroso? —preguntó Maurice a Sherlock.

—La guerra.

—¿La guerra? ¿Cuál guerra?

—La guerra en Europa.

—¿En serio? No sabía que había una.

—La habrá y puede que nos alcance.

—Está bromeando, ¿no? —preguntó Alec.

—Irrelevante, mi pequeño amigo —respondió Sherlock—. No tengo por qué mentir, en cambio, tengo muchos motivos para avisarles de tomar precauciones. Recomendaría reunir suficientes suministros antes de la paranoia colectiva que hará escasear todo.

Los dos miraron raro al anciano. No muy convencido de todo el asunto.

—¿Cómo está usted seguro de eso? —preguntó Maurice.

—Hay muchos acontecimientos que lo prueban como…

Miró a los dos hombres mirarlo como bicho raro. Por primera vez, quiso que su fama de detective fuera conocida por ellos.

—… tengo un hermano en un cargo muy importante del gobierno. Él me dijo que en unos meses, estallará la guerra.

—¿Qué tan cercano? —preguntó Maurice.

—Mucho. Trabaja a la par con el Primer Ministro.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó Alec.

—¿Entonces, es cierto lo que dice? —preguntó Maurice.

—Lo es, pero ustedes están en un lugar privilegiado. Podrían construir un refugio anti bomba, yo les puedo decir el lugar y no hará falta de tantas cosas. Su casa está bien resguardada ante ataques aéreos, aunque si nos llegaran a invadir por tierra, sería otra cosa.

Maurice y Alec supieron que no estaba equivocado y el peligro era real. Maurice lamentó el hecho de haber encontrado la felicidad extrema, solo para perderla en unos meses más. Debía proteger a su chico de ese destino que se les avecinaba. Sin querer, las vistas de Maurice y Alec chocaron con tristeza, anhelo. Esto no pasó inadvertido por Sherlock, pero no dijo nada. La vejez le sienta bien a la adecuación.

Lo invitaron a quedarse esa noche, pero Sherlock dijo que ya tenía hospedaje en el pueblo. Alec pidió permiso para retirarse un momento, debía darle de comer a los gansos. Sherlock vio cómo su compañero Maurice perdía interés en él y se enfocaba en el chico, específicamente, en lo que hacía afuera de la casa. Estaba parado, mirando por la puerta abierta, entonces, lo vio.

Era la escena de un cuadro. Una escena idílica: Alec con una varilla, siguiendo a gansos y patos. La laguna al fondo con ese paisaje verde.

—Es el cuadro más hermoso que he visto —dijo Sherlock.

Maurice volteó el rostro y comprendió con una sonrisa.

—Lo es —respondió Maurice.

Durante la tarde, Sherlock visitó los colmenares. Maurice le explicó toda la forma de crianza y recolección. La producción, la forma de embalaje y distribución. Sherlock se sintió interesado en la parte técnica bastante aburrida. Alec los veía de lejos mientras seguía con los patos.

Sherlock aprovechó de darles algunos consejos apícolas que lograrían aumentar la producción. Ellos siguieron hablando sobre la guerra. Alec atendió a los pollos y gallinas del corral. Al atardecer, debía regar las plantas mientras Maurice preparaba la cena.

—Es mejor que me vaya —dijo Sherlock—. Tengo una larga caminata hacia el pueblo antes que caiga la noche.

—Si gusta, Alec lo puede llevar en la carreta.

—Sería un honor.

Alec interrumpió su trabajo diario para dejar al extraño hombre en su hospedaje. No le molestó eso, sino al contrario, ya que del tiempo que llevaban en ese lugar, solo se habían relacionado con pocas personas. El anciano era un pasajero agradable, no necesitaba hablar mucho con él para saberlo.

—Creo que él debería cuidarte, pero es al revés. Usted es más decidido —dijo Sherlock.

Alec lo miró con curiosidad.

—En eso se equivoca, cuando Maurice decide algo, no da brazo a torcer, ni pies atrás —dijo muy seguro.

—No lo dudo —corrigió Sherlock—. A lo que me refiero, es que usted es hombre de acción. No reflexiona tanto al actuar.

—Bueno, eso sí.

—Creo que tienen suerte. Es el mejor lugar para vivir en estas condiciones.

—¿Cuáles condiciones? —preguntó Alec sospechoso.

—Me refiero a la guerra. Están bastante alejado de ella, salvo que nos invadan por tierra, pero confío en que no llegaremos a eso.

—¡Ah!

Alec respiró un poco, porque creyó que sabía sobre ellos dos.

—En cuanto al estado de convivencia de ustedes dos. Sugiero que usted actúe como el sirviente de un gran señor y no habrá problemas —dijo Holmes como si nada.

El corazón de Alec dio un vuelco.

—Las personas ven eso como algo aceptable, aunque será un tanto humillante para usted, en el lugar donde están, no tendrá que mostrarlo tanto.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —preguntó Alec curioso.

—Soy igual a ustedes, pero no tuve la dicha de consumar mi relación. Mi amigo rechazó la instancia, aunque era obvia, prefirió seguir los cánones de la sociedad y tener esposa.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Alec con tristeza.

—Está bien. Es difícil mantener las apariencias en este mundo, en especial en este país tan represivo. Se necesita valentía por parte de ambos, pero más que eso, porque nosotros la teníamos de sobra, se necesita el don de desintegrar el estatus quo, regido por la sociedad. Si tú no logras eso, puedes vivir engañado todo el tiempo como le pasó a John.

—¿John?

—El nombre de mi amigo y compañero.

Un breve silencio acompañó los pasos de la carreta.

—Lo siento —dijo Alec, después de unos segundos.

—Sé que soy digno de lástima, así que acepto sus condolencias.

Alec sonrió al ver la respuesta de su insigne pasajero. Siguieron disfrutando el viaje entre un cómodo silencio. Anduvieron otro rato por ese camino, hasta que el bosque abrió y reveló el pueblo. Alec lo dejó en la posada.

—Fue un gran placer el conocerlos —dijo Sherlock al despedirse.

—El gusto fue todo nuestro. No olvidaremos sus palabras.

—Me honran.

Antes de partir Sherlock volvió con unas últimas palabras.

—Alec…

El chico quedó con las correas de los caballos en su mano de forma estática y miró al anciano.

—La unión de las partes, hacen el todo.

Sherlock hizo un gesto de despedida con su sombrero y entró al hospedaje. Alec quedó, pensando un momento y luego volvió a su casa, al lado de Maurice.

Los próximos días fueron idílicos y pacíficos, siguieron haciendo las cosas que hacían en la granja apícola. Maurice decidió plantar lechugas, zanahorias y varias plantas comestibles. No olvidaba las recomendaciones de Sherlock. Eso fue inteligente de su parte, ya que siguió todas las ideas locas del sujeto, aunque no parecían tan locas viniendo de él. También sobre el cuidado de las abejas y los productos que podía sacar de la materia prima.

Era una forma bastante acertada de esperar una guerra, incluso, construyeron un búnker bajo tierra, bajo la insistencia de Maurice. Alec pensó que era exagerado, ya que solo se estaban guiando por los dichos de un anciano.

Pasaron unos meses de increíble felicidad cuando estalló el preludio de la temida guerra. Eso lo supieron al dejar un pedido de miel en el pueblo, y escucharon el pregonar del chico vende periódicos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Maurice.

—Mataron al Archiduque de Austria —dijo el chico del periódico.

Maurice miró a Alec, quien estaba a su lado en la carreta. Sacó una moneda de su saco y se inclinó para comprar un periódico. El niño estiró su mano hacia arriba, casi en puntillas y se lo pasó. Maurice miró la portada sorprendido mientras el chico del periódico seguía gritando en la calle.

—Al parecer, aquí está la causa de la guerra —observó Maurice.

Alec lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No me gusta nada de esto.

—Ni a mí tampoco, pero nadie se lo imagina, solo nosotros que tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos con míster Holmes.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Alec.

—Lo que hemos estado haciendo desde que supimos esto: prepararnos.

Todavía no trataban con los pueblerinos, pero sí, eran gentes sencillas que sabían sobre el nuevo apicultor en las afueras. Era cierto lo que le dijo Sherlock a Alec sobre el cómo los veían los demás, aunque esto no lo sabía Maurice.

—Le entregaré los frascos a su sirviente en la tarde —le dijo el tendero.

Maurice lo miró medio afectado.

—No, él…

—Está bien, señor Peter —interrumpió Alec— ¿Cómo a qué hora vengo?

—A las cuatro está bien —respondió el tendero.

Maurice iba agregar algo sin ningún éxito. Cuando iban camino a casa, Maurice sacó el tema a colación.

—¿Por qué? —simplemente preguntó.

—Porque está bien que ellos crean que soy tu sirviente, así no harán preguntas.

—No quiero vivir escondido.

—No se trata de eso. Dejaremos que ellos piensen lo que quieran, nosotros no corregiremos nada.

—Eso es lo mismo a mentir.

—No decimos información privada, que ellos no deben saber y que no les interesa.

Eso era cierto. No había por qué divulgar intimidades. Nadie lo hacía por esos lugares y tampoco deberían hacerlo ellos. Además, se supone que debían engañar las convenciones sociales producto de su relación, y revelando cosas no lo lograrían.

Maurice se quedó callado, porque su amado tenía razón. Quedó pensando si en donde estaba no era un lugar para esconderse, es decir, estaban viviendo escondidos de la civilización y ese pensamiento comenzó a rondarle por su cabeza pero no sabía. Pasó una semana y Maurice se veía preocupado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Alec.

—Pienso… pienso en la guerra.

—¿Tienes miedo a que yo me enliste?

—No es eso… espera, ¿qué? —dijo Maurice sorprendido.

—Enlistarse en la guerra ¿Lo estás pensando?

—No, claro que no ¿Tú, sí?

Maurice se veía realmente preocupado y asustado. Muy asustado, casi con terror.

—Lo he pensado —confesó Alec.

—¡No! ¡No puedes! —chilló.

—¿Maurice?

Maurice se vio contrariado.

—Ah, disculpa. No sé qué me pasa.

Maurice se sujetó la cabeza con las dos manos.

—Quizás no te sientes seguro aquí donde estamos —explicó Alec.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Creo… creo que es… No es que no quiera esconderme, pero es un sentimiento extraño —explicó Maurice.

—Lo sé, pero debemos acostumbrarnos si queremos estar juntos.

—Acostumbrarse toma tiempo. Si viene la guerra no alcanzaremos a acostumbrarnos.

—Quizás sea lo mejor. Yo soy feliz al lado tuyo.

Besos iban y venían, producto de ese comentario tan lindo. No tenían que temer a nada ni a nadie. La guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero si estaban juntos podrían superarla. Debían tener fe, mucha fe en ellos mismos y en lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Dos meses después, apareció la guerra, o se declaró. Para este momento, ellos estaban preparados y no irían a pelear. Al menos eso lo tenía muy claro Maurice, Alec no estaba tan decidido en eso, pero no quería discutirlo con Maurice, porque sabía claramente, su posición al respecto. Alec pensaba que podrían reclutarlo por tener la edad, Maurice también podría ser reclutado y en ese caso, se verían en la obligación de ir a la guerra ¿Qué pasaría en ese caso?

Alec no quería matar esos momentos que tenía con Maurice, momentos idílicos, que si la guerra no hubiera intervenido, tendrían para siempre. Una verdadera prueba de amor enfrentarían en tiempos difíciles como era la guerra. Estaban preocupados, pero trataban de que el otro no se diera cuenta para que no se preocupaba. Quizás no pasara nada y esas eran puras especulaciones, que no querían llevar al extremo. Debía seguir pensando, en que nada pasará en su oasis lleno de felicidad.

La verdad no pasó nada, solo un cambio en el ambiente cuando fueron a comercializar la miel en el pueblo. Las personas andaban alteradas y asustadas. Maurice decidió abastecerse con lo que pudieran, pero no encontró nada. Afortunadamente, ya se habían abastecido bastante en los anteriores viajes. Quería comprar unas conservas, pero no había ninguna para su asombro. Todo el mundo estaba asustado con lo que pasaría con el futuro. Comentaban sobre reclutamiento, algo que Maurice no pensaba ni remotamente.

—¿Ustedes irán al frente? —preguntó un lugareño.

—¿En serio la guerra va? —preguntó Alec confundido.

La verdad es que trataba de desviar la atención con respecto a eso. No quería decir si se enlistaría o no. Maurice comprendió la estrategia y secundó a su adorado con eso.

—No creo que haya guerra es muy pronto para saber —increpó Maurice.

—¡No, si ya está declarada! —exclamó el dependiente.

—¿Tiene un periódico por ahí? —preguntó Maurice.

—No, lo anunciaron por la radio.

Así estuvieron un rato con el tendero, informándose de lo dicho por el radio. Conversaron unos instantes más, sin sacar lo del alistamiento. Tuvieron la suerte, que justo cuando volvieron al tema, apareció una clienta y ya no pudieron seguir con la charla. Maurice y Alec decidieron partir del pueblo y no aparecer en un tiempo prolongado.

Preocupados por la guerra, siguieron recolectando las cosechas tanto de miel, como de las frutas y verduras del huerto. Maurice logró encontrar una forma de hacerla conservas, gracias a un libro sobre eso, que encontró en una tienda y también como hacer mermeladas y deshidratar carnes y vegetales. Todo esto preparándose para la guerra tan temida, que el señor Holmes había vaticinado ¿Y por qué le habían creído el asunto?, fácil, dijo que su hermano era cercano al gobierno.

Una coincidencia bastante perturbadora, es que era agosto y se cumplían exactamente un año desde que Maurice y Alec se conocieron. Maurice quería celebrar, pero en vez de eso, terminaron compungidos con la cabeza gacha mientras la lluvia golpeaba el techo de su acogedora vivienda. Alec recordó las palabras de Sherlock en este momento tan sombrío y miró el hermoso semblante de su amor. El chico se acercó y se sentó en sus rodillas.

—¿No íbamos a dejar y abandonar todo? No necesitamos nada, ni a nadie, solo a nosotros mismos —dijo Alec.

—Pero…

Alec puso un dedo en los labios de Maurice.

—Celebremos nuestro aniversario —concluyó Alec con un beso.

Los próximos meses no fueron tan ajetreados como pensó, salvo por algunos aviones que sobrevolaban el lugar. La guerra se veía como un fantasma bastante lejos de ellos, pero debían estar preparados para tomar cualquier clase de medidas desesperadas, en caso de verse involucrados. Ese lugar definitivamente, era un pequeño oasis, porque estaba demasiado alejado de todo. Maurice rogaba para que todo se mantuviera de esa forma y lograran sobrevivir a todo esto, pero no estaba seguro de nada, por eso mantenía el refugio preparado con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Durante este tiempo, no iban mucho al pueblo, mantenían la distancia y trataban de autoabastecerse con lo que tenían, puesto que era seguro que en una guerra, la hambruna golpeaba al pueblo y eso debían controlarlo de alguna forma.

Sin embargo, no pasaba nada. No parecía haber una guerra en el país, por lo menos no en ese lugar y eso debía considerarlo bastante bueno. Era un triunfo por mientras tanto, porque escogieron el lugar ideal para vivir su amor. Además, nadie acostumbraba a ir por los alrededores. Decidieron hacer una cerca para que respetaran las fronteras de este lugar, pero por otro lado, eso podría llamar la atención, así que después de pensarlo mucho y de comenzar con el trabajo, desistieron y lo dejaron inconcluso.

Decidieron por fin, no hacer nada más, ya habían hecho suficiente, quizás no estaban tan preparados, pero era seguro que estaban mejor preparados que otros. Pudieron calmarse y retomar su vida en donde la dejaron el día en que Sherlock Holmes irrumpió en su mundo mágico. El mundo que ellos crearon para los dos y decidieron seguir, disfrutándolo mientras podían. Mientras no vinieran soldados a sacarlos de ese lugar, no debía temer nada.

—Te amo Maurice, no debes temer mientras estemos juntos.

—Lo sé Alec, yo también te amo y no temeré a nada ni a nadie, mientras tú estés conmigo.

Eso fue tan lindo de ambos que no pudieron resistirse a besarse con pasión. Los abrazos y lamidas dieron cabida a otras cosas. Tropezaron al retroceder con sonrisas entre sus labios húmedos. Se sentían tan plenos cuando hacían el amor en ese rincón alejado de la civilización. Así que esos besos no cesaron ni cuando cayeron los dos encima de la cama, sin dejar de acariciarse el pecho, succionar los pezones que fue tarea de Alec. Sentir eso mientras le jalaba el pene con suaves movimientos, era una de las cosas que le encantaba, porque sus caricias eran suaves y duras, por esas manos callosas por el trabajo del campo. Esta vez, Maurice se dejó querer por su apasionado amante delicioso. Las veces que Alec lo tomaba, terminaba con variadas marcas de amor en su cuerpo. Era un poco perverso, pero él lo encontraba adorable. Siempre encontró adorable al joven, con un cuerpo delgado y hermoso, aunque con el trabajo en el campo, estaba un poco más musculoso al igual que él mismo, pues ahora debía cortar leña y cosas, que como señorito de ciudad, nunca hizo.

Tenía un hermoso cuerpo de hombre, al contrario de Alec, quien todavía debía desarrollarlo, pero estaba a unos años de lograrlo. Sería un hombre fascinante y tan atractivo, que moriría de solo verlo. Ya lo estaba esperando, quería verlo con sus propios ojos, sentirlo con su piel, sería increíble. A veces se lo imaginaba y baboseaba más de la cuenta. Si por algún motivo Alec se enteraba, quizás se sintiera celoso de su yo futuro, o quizás querría madurar pronto, cosa que no sería bueno.

Ese chico de piel suave como el de una doncella y de manos duras como la de un obrero, es decir, las de un granjero, tenía un contraste que le fascinaba. Él no tenía idea, pero así como encontraba fascinante a Alec, del mismo modo el chico encontraba fascinante a Maurice, pues era un caballero de piel blanca, dulce, sabor a canela y miel, suave y tersa como un príncipe. Alec siempre lo quiso desde la primera vez que lo vio, quería que fuera de él, tenerlo, porque el chico era un ambicioso en ese sentido, deseaba algo inalcanzable, demasiado alejado por su posición social, pero demasiado cerca como para no tocarlo. Debía tocarlo y hacerlo de él con todas sus fuerzas y con toda su pasión. Por esta razón entró en esa ventana esa noche, porque más que el llamado de Maurice, era el llamado de su corazón, al cual respondía con un empuje sin igual.

Ellos cambiaron sus destinos para estar juntos y ninguna guerra, por poderosa que fuese, lo cambiaría. Ellos se amaban, las posibilidades de encontrarse el uno al otro eran tan infinitamente, pocas, que era como ganarse un premio muy valioso, muy singular y poco probable. Sin embargo, ahí estaban amándose en una especie de dulce paraíso lleno de miel.

Eran tan feliz, que decidieron seguir con sus vidas, disfrutándolo cada instante y si aparecía la guerra o el Apocalipsis por entre los árboles, más allá de la frontera de su paraíso terrenal, no podrían decir que no vivieron como quisieron. Este pensamiento en especial, logró su objetivo de tranquilizar a sus corazones, poder estar en perspectiva para cuando cayera la desgracia sobre su hermoso mundo.

No debían preocuparse, debían vivir hasta que la oportunidad les fuera arrebatada y si esto último sucedía, debían luchar para volver a tenerla. Solo ellos tenían ese poder, esa seguridad y mientras ellos la tuvieran, no importa si venía el Apocalipsis. Ellos estarían juntos, para siempre.

**Fin.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí este fic de Maurice. Me encanta pensar que vivieron felices para siempre sin importar la guerra o no. Es como lo pensó el autor y me hace feliz también.


End file.
